Un nouveau ballon pour Kageyama !
by fujiarayuki
Summary: Hinata décide pour se faire excuser d'acheter un nouveau ballon à Kageyama après avoir accidentellement percé l'ancien. Toute première fic avec un résumé simpliste mais bon… c'est un one-shot !


Bon bah, salut ! Voilà que j'entre enfin dans la sphère des auteurs de fanfictions… c'est… comment dire ? Exaltant et à la fois stressant ! Et sans déconner, c'est comme si tu foulais le pas dans un nouvel univers auquel tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre !

Enfin bref, c'est ma toute première fanfic sur ffnet eeet je commence par ce fandom. J'ai découvert Haikyuu ! que récemment (j'ai pu juste regarder la saison un) et j'ai aimé ! Et bien-sûr j'ai de surcroît craqué sur la relation entre Hinata et Kageyama. Alors je partage ce coup de cœur avec cette première fic – y en aura d'autres !

Disclaimer : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas mais cette histoire, si !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve tout en bas !

 **Un nouveau ballon pour Kageyama !**

Shôyô Hinata avait une belle ballade en compagnie de sa tante. Cette dernière avait fait le déplacement ce week-end pour passer du temps avec chacun de ses deux neveux préférés. Seulement, alors qu'ils savouraient le calme et la douce brise d'une ruelle, elle décida tout d'un coup de faire un tour chez de vieux amis tout proches et le roux ne protesta pas. Au seuil de la porte, ils sonnèrent et furent reçus avec chaleur par un homme et une femme tous deux dans la cinquantaine, les Kageyama.

Ils furent conviés à s'asseoir à leur aise sur le divan du salon, tandis que la femme de la maison appela assez fort le nom de quelqu'un. Le petit rouquin fit un tour des yeux la salle de séjour avant de les river sur la silhouette qui apparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était un grand garçon, avec de courts cheveux couleur corbeau et vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un short noir. Madame Kageyama s'éclaircit la gorge avant de faire les présentations avec douceur :

\- Kageyama, je te présente Chiri Hinata et son neveu, Shôyô voici notre fils, Tobio, en première année au lycée Karasuno.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama la tante du roux. Hinata intègre lui aussi cette année le lycée Karasuno.

Hinata afficha son plus beau sourire à ses hôtes surpris. En ce qui concernait les parents de Kageyama, ils finirent par lui répondre de façon tout aussi joyeuse, c'est-à-dire par un large sourire quant à leur fils… un regard noir plutôt troublant à son adresse, Shôyô prit peur et détourna la tête en se sentant plus tendu qu'un piquet. _Pourquoi me regarde-_ _t-il_ _comme ça ?!_ se demanda Shôyô dans sa tête. _J'ai tué toute sa famille ou quoi ?_ Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, le regard presque assassin en sa direction, Kageyama s'interrogeait en vérité sur comment un type aussi petit pouvait être un lycéen. Percevant les ondes négatives émanant de leur fils et le malaise ainsi créé, les Kageyama réagirent :

\- Nous sommes désolés, en vérité il n'a rien de vraiment méchant, c'est son expression qui donne l'air comme si. Mais nous en oublions les bonnes manières ! Quels rafraîchissements souhaitez-vous ? Nous avons de l'eau, du jus d'orange et de pommes…

Pour les deux invités, ce fut sans équivoque un verre d'eau bien frais. Les parents ordonnèrent alors à leurs fils de les servir et il disparut derrière la porte de la cuisine. Hinata n'osait plus du tout le regarder, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa tante. Quand Kageyama revint verres en mains, elle loucha sur lui tout en le remerciant.

\- Hum… et si Shôyô, tu allais discuter avec Kageyama dans sa chambre ? proposa subitement sa tante, ignorant son expression horrifiée. Vu que vous serez dans le même lycée, autant déjà commencer à tisser des liens.

Il osa zieuter chez l'autre garçon et se crispa quand il constata que celui-ci le fixait toujours de son regard le plus froid. Il supplia encore sa tante du regard mais elle l'incita à se lever, prétextant qu'ici ils auraient « des conversations ennuyeuses pour des jeunes comme eux ». C'est à contrecœur qu'il suivit le brun dans sa chambre. Il entra quand même un tout petit peu intimidé dans la pièce, et la trouva pas tape-à-l'œil mais plutôt bien rangée. Il y avait un lit au fond à gauche, un bureau à l'opposé et le reste c'était des poids et des haltères posés par-ci par-là.

\- Dis, tu passes ton temps à te muscler ? demanda pour faire causette Shôyô qui observait les haltères.

\- Ouais et alors ? … et ne touche pas à ça ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre essayer de soulever une haltère de 100kg. Tu ne pourrais même pas la faire décoller d'un millimètre du sol.

Sous l'insistance du petit qui s'évertuait à la soulever, il le souleva, lui, sans peine par les dessous de bras et Hinata en fut surpris. Il fit demi-tour et le déposa doucement au sol. Mais déjà Hinata se précipitait vers un ballon de volley traînant sur le lit.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de ne toucher à rien !

\- Tu joues au volley ? s'enquit l'autre, ignorant sa réflexion.

\- Oui et maintenant tu lâches ce ba…

Mais Hinata, en tentant de faire un service, fit traverser le ballon à par-dessus la fenêtre ouverte et l'objet plongea à l'extérieur.

\- Oups !

\- …

\- Heu…

\- Imbécile ! s'emporta l'autre lycéen en attrapant fermement des deux mains le petit par le col et le secouant comme un pruneau.

\- Je suiiiis désoléééééé ! s'excusa Hinata, paniqué.

\- Tu vas m'aider à le récupérer !

Il fila déjà droit vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir pour dire d'un air très menaçant :

\- Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à mon ballon, je te réserve un _sort_ pire que la mort !

Puis il sortit, laissant Shôyô complètement terrorisé. Le roux finit par lui emboîter le pas et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, ayant au passage ignoré les questions des adultes au salon. Il retrouva près de la clôture Tobio, qui fouillait des yeux son ballon. Hinata fit de même et crut distinguer les couleurs de l'objet au bord de la route, près d'une poubelle. Il s'approcha pour vérifier et vit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du ballon recherché… mais tout dégonflé. Une voiture avait sûrement dû rouler dessus… il ramassa le tas tout flasque de ses mains tremblantes, se demandant comment il pourrait penser à l'apporter au joueur de volley. Il se souvint encore de ses paroles : _Si jamais il est arrivé quelque chose à mon ballon, je te torturai_ _sans me retenir_ _jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort psychologiquement !_ … bon c'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait dit mais le roux le comprenait comme ça. Pire que la mort physique, ce serait sans aucun doute de se faire torturer à petit feu par lui ! Il se représentait déjà l'image d'un Kageyama avec des cornes et une queue de diable, lui réservant les pires supplices sans songer une seule seconde à le ménager. Et rien qu'en l'imaginant, le visage de Shôyô en perdait ses couleurs. Il secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Non… je ne peux pas le lui rapporter dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

Il sursauta. C'était Kageyama qui lui parlait, avançant dans sa direction. Hinata réfléchit à une vitesse alarmante puis fit brusquement volte-face et afficha un air gêné au plus grand, le regard fuyant. Ses mains planquées dans son dos, il cachait la dépouille du ballon.

\- Je suis désolé… je l'ai pas trouvé !

Tobio le considéra un instant. Puis l'air presque sauvage, il fit un pas en avant, forçant Shôyô à reculer, lui, de deux. Il ne laissa pas de chance au roux et fit vivement passer sa main dans son dos, pour lui arracher le ballon des mains.

\- Ah oui, tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? dit-il d'un ton sec, sentant la colère prendre le dessus.

\- Peut… peut-être que c'est pas ton ballon ! Peut-être que c'est celui d'un autre…

\- Prends-moi pour une bille ! Ça ne peut être que le mien.

Il lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches, la mâchoire serrée, et son visage était aussi sombre que sa chevelure. Hinata se ratatina, il baissa la tête, navré. Kageyama en le voyant ainsi, eut une once de pitié mais ne lui pardonna pas pour autant son acte. Brusquement, il frappa avec rage de son pied la poubelle, faisant sursauter de frayeur le rouquin qui aussitôt le supplia piteusement de ne pas le frapper, lui, ce qui n'était nullement dans les intentions du corbeau. Il se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir seul chez lui. Quant à Shôyô, bien que visiblement figé sur place, il s'en mordait les doigts de lui avoir causé du tord. C'est un peu l'esprit morose qu'il rebroussa chemin à son tour. Il alla jusqu'au pas de la porte de la chambre du type aux cheveux corbeau cogner.

\- Fiche-moi la paix deux secondes ! entendit-il crié de l'autre côté, ce qui le blessa.

\- Mais, Kageyama…

\- T'es définitivement sourd ? Je veux plus voir ta tronche de demeuré !

Quoiqu'un peu piqué au vif, Hinata abandonna la partie et retourna au salon où ça causait bon vieux temps. Il s'installa de nouveau à côté de sa tante, le moral au plus bas. Son état n'échappa aux yeux de personnes ici qui l'interrogèrent sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Hinata leur narra alors tout. Les parents de Tobio poussèrent en chœur un soupir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, assura le père du grand, il est sur les nerfs alors c'est normal qu'il se montre plutôt désagréable avec toi. Avec un peu de temps, il se calmera.

\- Peut-être mais… ça me rassure pas.

\- Dis Shôyô, intervint sa tante en farfouillant dans son sac, et si tu allais lui acheter un nouveau ballon ?

Le visage du roux s'éclaira aussitôt.

\- Mais non, vous n'avez pas à payer pour… commença la mère de Kageyama.

\- Nous avons occasionné un soucis, c'est la moindre des choses de réparer les dégâts. Tends les deux mains, Shôyô.

Il fit comme demandé et elle fit tomber quelques pièces sur ses deux paumes exhibées, Hinata en rougit de joie. Il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner pour sa bêtise ! Il était si pressé qu'il bondit du canapé pour se précipita droit sur la porte d'entrée. Mais sa tante l'arrêta dans sa course.

\- Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas où on peut acheter ce genre de chose.

\- Dans une boutique de sport, non ?

\- Oui mais sais-tu où en trouver ici ?

Il hocha la tête négativement et les adultes rirent face à tant d'entrain. Pour l'aider, les parents du géant lui dessinèrent un schéma de la route à suivre et Hinata sortit alors en suivant scrupuleusement le bout de papier. Il trouva sans trop de difficultés le magasin qui n'était pas si loin de la maison de Kageyama. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne savait plus où se donner de la tête tant ses yeux vrillaient dans tous les sens sur les produits en vente : de gros matériels de musculation, des paires de baskets dont Shôyô aimerait en avoir les mêmes chez lui, et du matériel de tous sports confondus. Tel un badaud, il fit le tour de tout ce qui brillait à ses yeux, ces derniers remplis d'étoiles.

Après quelques temps à se rincer l'œil devant le poster d'un basketteur médaillé, la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans ce lieu lui revint en mémoire. Il secoua énergiquement la tête et chercha des yeux des ballons de volley. Il en trouva finalement suspendus au plafond par des filets. Le petit lycéen leva la tête, sur la pointe des pieds. Il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas tous de la même couleur et du même style.

\- Mmh… je prends lequel ? … bon, celui de Kageyama était comme celui-ci alors…

\- Kageyama ? intervint quelqu'un dans son dos dont il piétina par maladresse le pied.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa aussitôt le rouquin en s'inclinant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

Hinata regarda au-dessus de lui et ses yeux croisèrent ceux marron noisette comme les siens. Devant lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux bruns et bien coiffés, le visage clair et un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres. Il était nettement plus grand que lui, peut-être même plus que Kageyama de quelques centimètres. Hinata se redressa complètement.

\- Excuse mon indiscrétion, mais je t'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Kageyama, poursuivit-il sur le même ton placide. Tu parlais bien de Tobio Kageyama ?

\- Oooh, tu le connais ?

\- Regarde ça, Iwa, fit-il à l'adresse d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui regardait du côté des baskets, Kageyama a besoin d'un nabot pour aller lui faire ses courses, il s'prend vraiment pour un Roi !

\- Hééé ! J'suis pas un nabot ! J'ai 15 ans et j'suis lycéen !

\- Quoi, sérieux ?!

\- Ouais ! Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai… accidentellement percé le ballon de Kageyama.

Le garçon nommé Iwa rejoignit son compagnon et tous deux l'étudièrent du regard. Le brun plaça une main dans ses cheveux d'un air désabusé.

\- Pauvre petit, de ce que j'ai entendu, Kageyama est devenu apathique. J'imagine qu'il a dû t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Pas du tout, il refuse juste de me voir… j'ai décidé alors de m'faire excuser en lui achetant un nouveau ballon !

Les deux autres échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Puis le brun éclata de rire, provoquant un sursaut à Hinata et une grimace de son ami. Apprendre qu'il ne lui tenait pas plus rigueur semblait incroyable et à mourir de rire.

\- Ça alors, j'aurais jamais cru ça de celui qu'on surnomme le Roi, ah ah ! Enfin… dis, petit…

\- Hinata ! Je m'appelle Hinata !

\- Okay, Hinata, rectifia-t-il calmement, quand tu lui offrira ce ballon, tu peux lui passer un message de ma part ?

\- Heu… bah, oui !

Le brun se rapprocha alors de son oreille et murmura, sous le regard soupçonneux de son ami. Puis il se redressa, un sourire nettement moins innocent qu'auparavant scotché au visage.

\- N'oublie pas de le lui transmettre, okay ? De la part de Oikawa, lui rappela-t-il, un doigt devant la bouche et faisant un clin d'œil.

Hinata dodelina docilement de la tête. Mais il était temps qu'il achète ce foutu ballon. Il appela donc un des employés et fit part de sa commande, tandis qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi s'éloignèrent de leur côté du petit roux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, toi ? demanda Iwaizumi au brun à un niveau.

\- Rien de bien spécial, mentit-il sur un ton léger.

\- Ouais prends-moi vraiment pour un con.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Iwa-chan ! baratina l'autre en faisant la révérence.

Alors qu'Iwa donna un coup de pied bien placé à son compagnon, le petit Shôyô passa à la caisse payer son seul achat, l'air ravi puis ressortit sous les yeux des deux grands garçons.

\- C'est bizarre. Ça a l'air de drôlement lui faire plaisir de payer ce ballon pour lui, fit remarquer Oikawa, pensif. Ils ne seraient quand même pas amis ?

\- Mmh…

Et comme pour appuyer les paroles de Oikawa, Hinata sauta de joie sur le seuil de la boutique… à presque deux mètres du sol. Les deux garçons en restèrent complètement bouche bée, avant de se reprendre.

\- … t-tu viens de voir comme moi, Iwaizumi ?

\- Je crois bien… pas possible, ça faisait au moins deux mètres…

Hinata gambada avec gaieté sur le chemin du retour, malmenant dans tous les côtés le sachant contenant le ballon : il était sûr d'avoir bien fait. Kageyama ne pourrait qu'être attendri par son geste d'excuse et si ça ne marchait pas… il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de plus. Il repensa soudain aux mots d'Oikawa dans la boutique. Il ne comprenait pas une partie de son message mais son avis ne comptait pas.

Dans sa chambre, Kageyama était couché sur le dos sur son lit il dormait depuis seulement une dizaine de minutes. Tout à l'heure, quand il avait rejeté Hinata, quand il avait exigé de lui qu'il lui foute la paix, il était vraiment sous les nerfs. Mais avec du recul, il avait regretté petit à petit, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait exprès après tout. Le lycéen avait vraiment du mal à contrôler son immense nervosité, pourtant il s'était promis à la fin du collège de faire des efforts. Mais il fallait croire qu'il revêtait toujours son manteau de Roi et cela, même en-dehors du terrain. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, les souvenirs de son match lors du dernier tournoi inter-collège lui étaient revenu en mémoire et inévitablement – ce qui était devenu son traumatisme – le fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour réceptionner sa passe. C'était depuis cet épisode, qu'il avait compris qu'il devait tenir compte des réelles capacités de son équipe, mais aussi à gérer sa colère.

Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il se redressa à moitié, frottant ses yeux, avant de descendre du lit et d'accourir vers la porte quand une nouvelle salve de coups plus forts retentit.

\- C'est bon j'arrive ! …

Il ouvrit, encore un peu dans les vapes et passablement énervé, et tomba sur un petit garçon roux au pas de sa porte. Non… ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon roux, c'était Hinata. Tout sembla enfin lui revenir en mémoire et il dévisagea Shôyô de son regard le plus doux – c'est une ironie bien-sûr – ce qui réussit à faire perdre toute l'assurance que le roux s'était donné du mal à acquérir une fois devant lui. Tobio ne prononça pas un mot durant un petit moment, Shôyô crut alors bon de faire le premier quand l'autre emmêla sa voix à la sienne.

\- Pardon je t'ai coupé, s'excusa promptement le roux, nerveux.

\- Non c'est moi qui…

Il s'interrompit, constatant qu'Hinata avait l'air de cacher une fois de plus quelque chose derrière lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir et vit simplement un sachet blanc avec un logo rouge. Hinata pris de court, se mit à bêtement rougir, et ne chercha plus à dissimuler. Il tendit soudainement ses deux bras – faisant reculer à son tour le volleyeur – les yeux obstinément fermés et les traits crispés par l'embarras.

\- C'est pour toi ! Un nouveau ballon… pour… m'excuser.

Les yeux de Kageyama s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement. _Il… il m'a acheté un nouveau ballon ?_

Il baissa la tête vers le sachet et reconnut bel et bien un ballon de volley pareil à son ancien. Ne supportant pas la vue d'un Shôyô attendant péniblement mais sagement qu'il le fasse enfin, Tobio sortit le ballon. Il palpa le ballon sous toutes les coutures tandis qu'Hinata lui fit de nouveau face, légèrement inquiet. Kageyama lui lança soudain un regard presque hautain et amena la balle au-dessus de sa tête, ayant l'air de vouloir le viser avec. Aussitôt, le plus petit réagit :

\- Attends, t-tu vas pas te v-venger sur moi avec ? se plaignit-il en se protégeant le visage.

\- J'aimerais bien, avoua l'autre dans un soupir.

\- Heiiiin ?

\- Mais tu as pris ton temps – et argent – pour m'en payer un autre… alors je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Le roux fixa le brun avec surprise. Puis il lui adressa son sourire le plus gaie : on aurait dit véritablement un ange. Les joues du grand prirent quelques rougeurs mais il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, pensant amèrement que quelqu'un était capable de lui sourire ainsi, lui qui ne le méritait sûrement pas… il ordonna à Shôyô de le suivre et, sans savoir où ils allaient, il s'exécuta tout de même. Leurs pas les conduisirent à l'extérieur, à un parc plus précisément. Kageyama zieuta un peu de manière suspecte autour d'eux, ils étaient visiblement seuls. Puis il prit de l'élan avant d'effectuer un magnifique service, le ballon allant rebondir contre le sol puis contre une zone d'un toboggan pour revenir à lui. Hinata poussa une exclamation d'admiration.

\- Whoaaa ! C'était quoi ça ?

\- Un service. Plus exactement un smashé.

\- C'était incroyable ! Ça a fait d'abord bam ! puis schlang !

\- Hein ?

\- Encore, encore ! recommanda le roux, tout excité.

Kageyama s'exécuta sous les yeux admiratifs de l'autre. Il trouvait beaucoup que le brun avait « une de ces classes » là. Mais quelque chose traversa son esprit et il tapa son poing fermé contre le plat de son autre main.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, reprit Shôyô tandis que Kageyama exerçait des smashes en continue. J'ai rencontré un type dans la boutique de sport où j'étais pour t'acheter ton ballon. Il s'appelait… mmh… O-okazuma ou Okinawa… non Oikawa !

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Il m'a dit de te retransmettre :« j'attends avec impatience de te démolir lors d'un match… mon cher cadet, ou devrais-je dire, le Roi du terrain. » reprit-il avec la même voix grave. Si tu veux mon avis, je…

Mais Tobio venait de smasher trop fort à l'entente de « Roi » et le ballon rebondit avec trop de force contre le toboggan, le faisant voler loin et très haut. Voulant épargner l'autre le déplacement comme il volait de son côté, Hinata sprinta à la poursuite du ballon encore en l'air et sauta très haut pour le rattraper. Le joueur de volley l'observa faire, non sans masquer sa stupéfaction. L'autre lycéen revint avec le ballon en main, l'air essoufflé. Il le lui tendit gentiment droit devant lui mais Kageyama ne le saisit pas, trop occupé à détailler l'être qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- À quel sport joues-tu ? demanda soudain le grand.

\- Hein ? fit simplement Hinata sans comprendre.

\- Du basket ? poursuivit l'autre.

\- Non, je ne joue à aucun sport en particulier.

\- … quel gâchis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as une très bonne endurance en plus d'avoir une incroyable détente malgré ta taille.

\- Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? s'enquit le roux, ayant l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui et de sa taille.

\- Tu cours très vite et tu sautes très haut, simplifia le corbeau. Il y a des sports d'équipe comme le volley qui sauraient exploiter tes qualités. Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

Le roux était un peu désarçonné. Le fait qu'il courait vite et sautait haut, il le savait, parce qu'il s'était entraîné exprès au collège pour échapper à des boulets qui le prenaient pour leur souffre-douleur à cause de sa taille. Alors oui, courir vite et sauter très haut était devenu une priorité pour mettre de la distance entre lui et eux, aussi bien sur terre que dans les hauteurs.

\- Heuu… je pensais qu'avec ma… ma, ma taille, je n'aurais pas ma place dans ce genre de sport où il faut être immense.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais je suis sûr que si tu t'entraînes à peaufiner ces compétences durant ces vacances, tu serais sans aucun doute accepté dans n'importe lequel de ces clubs.

Et une idée traversa la tête du brun.

\- Et si tu t'inscrivais au club de volley ?

\- Hein ? Mais j'y connais rien au volley ! T'as pas vu mon service ?!

\- Et alors ? Tu as tout le temps pour apprendre les bases avant la rentrée.

\- Mais…

\- Et puis, on sera dans le même club, puisque tu vas aussi à Karasuno.

Shôyô fut surpris par ses mots.

\- En attendant, tu pourrais passer tous les jours pour que je t'y prépare petit à petit, conclut-il d'un ton calme.

Hinata baissa les yeux et étudia le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains. _Jouer au volley… avec Kageyama ?_ Ça lui fit étrangement plaisir, ça l'excitait même il ressentait quelque chose bouger en lui qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des ailes lui pousser des deux côtés. Il refit face à Kageyama, le regard déterminé et les lèvres étirées en un sourire sûr.

\- D'accord !

Kageyama esquissa un sourire en coin et Shôyô remarqua alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire.

\- Wow ! Il t'arrive parfois de sourire alors ?

\- Bah oui, imbécile ! Je suis un être humain.

\- J'avais du mal à le croire jusqu'ici, taquina le gamin roux, le regard sournois.

Kageyama lui tint soudainement avec fermeté le haut du crâne, ce qui fit mal à Shôyô qui lâcha le ballon des mains et le supplia de dégrafer les siennes de son cuir chevelu. Tobio consentit et ramassa la balle au sol.

\- Et c'est nous qui allons mettre sa pâté à l'autre géant tout brun !

\- Tu parles d'Oikawa ? Tu l'aimes déjà pas ?

\- T'y pense bien, il m'a traité de petit trois fois !

Quoi qu'il en soit, durant ces vacances, ils passèrent leur temps à s'entraîner, quoique Shôyô s'avérait être un élève instable et son maître regrettait progressivement chaque jour à lui offrir son aide, ce qui était aussi le cas d'Hinata. Fallait dire que parfois, il se montrait trop exigent mais avec le temps, il s'était « adouci ». Le temps passa et le maître et l'élève avaient su découvrir qu'ils pouvaient se compléter : Hinata avec sa vitesse et ses sauts hauts de deux mètres pour réceptionner la fameuse « passe du Roi » de Kageyama, celle qui le hantait, mais qui deviendrait par la suite un des atouts majeurs de leur nouvelle équipe de volley, Karasuno !

Alors, verdict ? C'était plutôt intéressant ou barbant ? Trop de fautes ou pas ? Quelques incohérences part moment ? Soyez honnêtes ! … mais pas trop non plus parce que je suis de santé fragile et je peux faire un infarctus à tout moment… bon, j'déconne, allez, une p'tite review ?


End file.
